Deflowering a White Rose
by BarXBarXNight
Summary: Kevin gets her Revenge against the Aylss after getting his eye ripped out. Lemons


**A/N: I feel so dirty ;w;. I had this idea then Isa forced me to write this. Italic stuff is just recap of episode 21. Feel free to skip it. R&R.**

_Bounded in chains, where he fell to the heart. Wrapped and broken, already gone and mad never thinking he had a second chance._

_Opening his eyes to a human cat he shooed it away. Dolls chatter about him and the cat. _

'_Shooed away by a human' they chattered. _

_A soft voice told them to be quite. Telling them that they were making him confused, spoke a girl wrapped in white. The face of innocent she held, with a stuffed rabbit in her hands. Eye lashes and eyebrows, even her hair was stained white _

'_Well, what's your name?' She asked so sweetly and dear._

_He stood there frozen by her beauty and innocence, as she twirled clenching her rabbit. She held a smiling calm face as she spun. _He knew that she was beautiful.

'_My name is Alice.' She said._

_He could only answer back to her in a whisper 'Alice?' _

_She stood there glowing as pure as an angel._

_The darkness that rose up behind him was Albus, his Chain._

_He asked Albus, but Albus did not answer. He said to the girl 'I've longed to see you, Will of the Abyss.'_

_He shouted out 'The Will of the Abyss? This little girl?'_

_The Will of the Abyss thanked him for bringing him to her. Placing herself her hands and face onto the blade of Albus. As if the sword could talk, it told her, his name was Kevin, telling her how loyal he was. _

_A smile was placed on her face as she entwined her finger. 'But they all died, didn't they?' She said. Her face was soft and pure as she said something that hurt Kevin. She told him back what he had done. _

_A large mad smile rose on her face 'Even though they were precious to you, you couldn't save them!'_

_He told her to shut up, pulling out a knife_. He thought he could be with her, just for a second though. But her words were harsh like ice picks. He could never be with a girl who brought up his flaws just because.

_He sat on top of her while holding a knife, while the cat yelled her name._

_She laid there with a sweet grin on her face. 'That's why you came here, isn't it?' raising her pale hand to touch Kevin's dirty face but her fingers never touched. 'In order to save the lives of those people.' _

_Telling him people who came to the abyss were all the same. Desperate. Telling him they all went 'funny' along the way. Does she mean 'mad'? Telling him its not good to spend all the time with his chain. _

_Giggling sweetly her pointer fingers touched the knife pointed at her. 'But you're different.' She grabbed the blade telling him he made it without losing himself. _

_Blood dripped from her fingers and the blade. _

'_You killed so many people. What a dupe.' _

_Almost hurting her, Albus smacked Kevin to the ground. 'I will not permit anyone to hurt the Will of the Abyss.'_

_Frozen on the ground, she asked 'Why?' she raised her self onto her knees. 'I was talking to him.' Albus turned toward her, her face giving a crazy out of it look. She screamed at him 'Why did you interrupt?' Her voice caused Albus to explode, displeased with her toy she quickly killed Albus off._

_Kevin rose up a little from the ground to see it was raining Albus' blood. _

_The dolls screamed and laughed with delight, chanting that Alice was angry. Giggling that her doll was destroyed._

_Extending her hand out only a little, Alice smiled and gracefully said 'pretty. So pretty.' She extended her arms to her cat and asked if he could dance with her. He chuckled and danced with her. Doll floating as the two danced in the air._

_Kevin laid there on the floor, his fingers pressing hard against the ground, asking what kind of nightmare was he thrown into. Claiming to revive his master and to turn back time._

_A pain struck Kevin as dolls asked if it hurt. Telling him the powers of the Abyss was the strongest. And how he'll end up being a Chain as well._

_He asked the air if it was possible for humans to become Chains._

_Floating behind Kevin and quickly disappearing. Alice asked 'Didn't you know?'_

_Appearing in front of Kevin she said 'the power of the Abyss turns people into Chains. It gives consciousness to the lifeless.' Then disappearing once again her voice echoed 'And'. This time by Kevin's side she said 'it can control the flow of time itself' his eyes followed her until she disappeared again. _

_Once again she appeared saying 'That's what Glen said.' _

_He asked 'Glen?'._

_Her fingers lightly touched each other. 'I hate Glen. He tried to take a person away from me. And Gilbert and Vincent… I hate everyone who gets close to him.'_

_Her fingers spread out touching her face, while the other hand became closed. A sudden forgetful look Alice had, when she said 'Oh, that right! I'd almost forgot'_

_He fingers drove right into Kevin's eye. Kevin could feel his her fingers. _

_She gave a mad look, her voice clearly changing in tone 'Before you become a doll…' She ripped out his eye and blood splattered on her._

_He arched his back as he clenched his left eye socket and screamed. She held the eye and licked it._

_He heard them talking about his eye._

_He thought he was going to die. With out saving anyone. His mind sent on his master's daughter. He needed to live!_

_He slashed down the dolls that floated there, with glee. Her face was slight confused. He didn't know what he was doing. Is he mad for fighting her with one hand?_

He mumbled 'An eye for an eye.'

Alice looked up at him. "What was that Kevin?" Grinning madly she asked him.

He pushed her down onto the ground with the force his right hand had. "Stay Alice, okay?" He said. He grinned madly, sitting on her. He dropped the knife and put his bloodied hand on her chest.

Digging inside her dress for her breast, squeezing her child size breast. Satisfied with just that, he removed his hand from her dress.

Maybe she had pushed him over the edge. Maybe he just played to get even.

He untied the black string on the dress in the front. The two sides fell. The only thing that stayed was the middle part, which was barely covering her nipples.

"Oh what could you possibly be doing Kevin?' she asked, grinning madly

Not answering her, he only said. "You know, I'm quite _hungry_ Alice. Being a cannibal, I'm going to eat you."

She blinked at him. "How about tea instead?"

"No Alice. I'm not hungry for that." He said. His bloodied eye socket dripped onto her chest.

He felt arousal begin in his body. His heart started beating in his head.

He moved the middle part off her dress, to look at her chest. A thought came into his head, he was very displeased that she wasn't in the state of erected nipples and breast. He decided he didn't care. Here he could get away with it.

He put his bloodied hand up her dress to thighs. She squirmed a little not giving any sign of being aroused.

He noted that her legs where smooth as his hand glided across to her vitals. His hand grabbed her and squeezed as hard as he could until she moaned.

A little moan came from her. "I don't know what your doing Kevin but it feels good."

Oh? It feels good?

A smirk came from Kevin. "I'll make you cry with enjoyment, miss Alice."

A soft innocent smile went onto her face. "That sounds like fu-"

His finger jammed itself into her hole, scratching her sensitive body sending chills and screams. "T-That hurt Kevin!" She squealed uncomfortably. A sadistic smirk went onto Kevin's face as he scratched her sending screams echoing everywhere.

The dolls screamed "He's hurting Alice! He hurting heeeerrrrr~"

"Alice!" Screamed the Cheshire cat worried about his dear Alice.

"No Cheshire! Stay out of this!" Screamed Alice.

He frowned in displeasure.

"Let Kevin be!" Alice said looking into the hard, mean stare of Kevin.

Her soft fingers almost touching his skin. His pale white face that shone gracefully in the moonlight.

But once again she did nothing.

He jammed his finger into her more waiting for screams but no response came from her.

"It doesn't hurt anymore Kevin!" She gleefully said. Smiling closing her soft white eye lashes.

"It doesn't hurt anymore?" Kevin asked arching his eyebrow slightly.

"Nope." Alice said smiling. "Now its my turn."

She lifted herself up by pulling him close to her. Her sweet smile had grown into a wild grin. Starting from his bloodied check, she licked his wounded eye, sticking her tongue into his empty eye socket, feeling around for any affection.

His manhood started stiffening more, growing impatient and wanting to fulfilled.

He threw her back onto the ground. "No. You've done your damage." He growled.

She just smiled, while he tugged at his pants hasty.

"What are you doing now, Kevin?" She asked grinning.

"This!" He said sticking himself into her with no warning.

At first it hurt. It hurt Alice a lot. She screamed since she didn't see it coming nor did she think it would hurt.

The dolls screamed and chattered about what a bad boy Kevin was being.

He smirked down at her as he was thrusting back and forth into her. "How does it feel now? Huh?" He growled in an angry tone. He felt how tight she was. Surely being just a child and virgin she was in pain… Plus she was screaming. That was a clue that he was doing damage.

She couldn't hear him over her screams. The pain seemed so unbearable until…

She could only feel enjoyment. Her body was craving the movement of Kevin's body going in and out.

"Harder Kevin! Harder!" She screamed.

His eye widen in surprise. She was enjoying herself? How could that be? She was just now screaming in pain!

The dolls repeated her screaming words causing the words to stay into his mind.

He pushed himself further to cause more damage.

But she screamed on, to keep telling him to go harder.

In an angry flash she grabbed his shirt collar. And licked the smeared blood on his cheek. "If you don't go any harder, I'll rip you other eye out." She whispered moving her tongue to his ear lobe.

He tried his best but couldn't go any harder to please her.

He felt his stamina dieing down moving slower at an accelerating rate. The Will of Abyss could sense this and her sense seemed to go down.

"Why don't I take over Kevin?" She asked generously.

"As long as you don't rip my other eye out, I'm fine." He said laying on his back.

The Will of Abyss took her spot above his groin. She smiled madly and started hiding him as hard as she could get her body to go.

She moaned and gave out giant 'O's her nails digging onto his shirt, piecing his chest.

He felt himself aroused again, but not at the extent of her. She was reaching her Climax.

Giving loud moaning and 'O's her climax peaked feeling warm liquid coming from her body. She stopped looking at Kevin.

"W-What… What was that." She asked almost scared.

He had his head against the floor. Not even paying attention.

"Kevin! What just happened?" She asked taking her self out of him and laying her body on to him. She crawled up to his face.

He looked up at her, giving her such an uncaring look. More like he just wanted her to get back on him and shut the fuck up.

Her eyes showed worry.

"Kevin?"

"It's called 'come' and now it's all over me. I hope you're happy." Kevin said annoyed. Wishing her voice went away.

"Would you like me to lick it up, if you're so mad at me?" She asked very sad that Kevin was angry with her.

He glanced at her. His face showing no emotion. "Do what ever you please."

She glided her body back down to his groin. She lightly licked him above his groin is where her come had started.

He shifted his leg slightly at her tongue's gentle touch.

She started going lower tasting her own come, realizing how nasty it taste. She put up with her intake of come because she blamed her self.

As for Kevin he tried not to make any movement fearing that if he did he would make her stop.

Her tongue licked up his upper groin area only leaving her saliva on him. Next was he's groin area. She started licking a little above he's penis, sending chills up his body.

His head was pressing hard against the floor trying to control himself. Feeling uneasy. A good uneasy. Exited. Thrilled.

She lifted her self up at his… His tip. She looked and wondered what it would taste like. Giving her self a taste test she licked him from his scrotum to the very tip.

She didn't like how he tasted. But it sent Goosebumps up him with moans, so she thought she was doing good. Her tongue pushed itself into his tip. Her tongue wrapped around his tip. Wondering if she could fit him into her mouth.

As for Kevin he was just laying there moaning in enjoyment. That's when he felt her tongue crawling up his penis. He moaned louder and louder.

She decided. She was going to experiment on Kevin's body. She slid her mouth onto his tip. She enclosed her mouth around it and sucked.

Poor Kevin could only moan, he couldn't say a word. Until he came into her mouth. She started choking on the liquid. She quickly released and started screaming.

Everything started falling for a young boy was in the door way watching every little movement of Kevin and Will. The little blonde boy thought that these movements were made for anyone. He looked over at The Will of The Abyss.

"Hello Alice." He said.

That's when everything crumbled.

Her room crumbled into nothingness.

It ended.

**Yeah… The ending sucked… Oh well. I'm brain dead :3**

**Sue me. I dare you :D**

**Hoped you liked it Isha! Now wheres mah LottiXFang?**


End file.
